Nutcracker Saiyan
by WanderingWonderland97
Summary: A Christmas fanfic. Basically the Nutcracker with a few DBZ elements. V/B A/U Reviews are welcome! Will be updated each Christmas :)


**A/N: I haven't written about Vegeta in ages and yes this is an A/U.  
>I know I am probably missing out a little bit of a backstory here but that's going to come later. My first christmas fanfic whoo. Hopefully this will be done by Christmas or before. Anyway reviews will always be welcome and will help me a lot. Thank you.<strong>

**Nutcracker Saiyan**

Bulma sighed as she sat beneath the tree at the Capsule Corps building. She couldn't stop looking at the new toy that she had recieved from her friend Tarble for Christmas. A soilder in blue armour, sword ready for combat and black hair that stood like a flame. Despite him being just a toy Bulma couldn't help but feel a slight attraction towards him. As if there was a hidden story behind his raven coloured eyes that she couldn't quite see. And there was nothing that could tell her... well Tarble had mentioned the story of a Prince turned into a doll but that couldn't be the doll that she was holding.

That sort of thing only happened in fairy tales...

"Fairy tales aren't real are they" smiled Bulma to the small soldier in her hands, she lifted him up and gazed at him. She thought that for a split second that he seemed to move, almost blink as if to recognise what she was saying. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, she must have been seeing things. That's all.

She put the soldier down in the cabinet where he gazed out at the world. She winked at him as she left to see if her mother wanted any help.

* * *

><p>CLANK!<p>

Bulma peered through the door to her inventory, she was sure that she heard a noise from down there. She saw that the soldier was still in the cabinet safe and sound. She walked over to him and opened the doors. There was something about him that she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly the noise came again making her turn around in alarm. But there was no one around.

Suddenly a sisnister cold voice came from below.

"A young female huh? And she has the Prince too... hand him over and no one is gonna get hurt!"

Bulma almost screamed when she saw the strange being on the ground. A white and purple creature with a long thinck tail with two of his men beside him, a flamboyant green skinned man with a plat and a large purple creature who seemed to be cracking his knuckles and grinning as his master spoke.

"What the...?" stuttered Bulma, she hoped that she was just dreaming.

She placed the Soldier high into the cabinet so that he was out of their reach and stuck out her tounge. The small creature snarled and called out "fight me then Prince! I dare you. Or are you as cowardly as your brother that you protected?"

Bulma couldn't quite believe what she was seeing and was considering going back up to bed and falling asleep again when suddenly there was a commotion in the cabinet where she kept the toys that she was upgrading and repairing. They seemed to be moving all on thier own and glaring at the creature at Bulma's feet.

"He's back huh?" said one dressed in an orange and blue martial artist gear "Frieza just won't quit!"

A small moan came from the top of the cabinet and Bulma's eyes widened to see that the toy soldier was moving as well, rubbing his head with a dazed expression on his face.

"What the...?" he muttered as he cast his eyes around the room. "Where the hell am I?"

A young female doll dressed in a patterened kimono, her black hair tied in a bun rushed over to him and yanked him up.

"Get up! Frieza's challenging you to a fight!" she cried as the soldier stumbled on his feet. He pulled his arm away from her like Bulma he didn't seem to have a clue of what was going on. But the name sounded familiar.

"Frieza?" he peered over the cabinet shelf and was a little alarmed at how high up he was. Bulma looked up at him still in awe at his ability to speak and move. The Soldier caught her eye.

"Help me down from here..." he demanded. Bulma blinked at his voice, harsh yet enchanting. She picked him up gently and placed him down on the floor where he faced Frieza.

"Still no lift to that curse Prince Vegeta?" sniggered Frieza. Vegeta snarled under his breath at this remark. Bulma however was struggling to comprehend, what Tarble said had been true?

The toy really was a Prince cursed to be a doll!

To be continued...


End file.
